A Second Chance
by brianajs
Summary: Serena is tormented over Tuxedo Mask's safety after a big battle where he disappears badly injured. Then,  she befriends hospital patient, Darien. Though, when a new terror threatens Tokyo, will she be able to fight without Tuxedo Mask? Read & Review! AU
1. Prologue

"Sometimes the body remembers what the heart forgets"

First Meeting

By bluephoenixj

"Patient: Darien Shields. Age: approximately seventeen or eighteen. Birth date unknown. Blood type O. He is now a senior at Azabu High. The patient appears to be suffering from some type of amnesia." An aged man stood just outside the slightly ajar doors of a hospital room talking to a middle-aged brunette. Both wore white lab coats and matching clipboards rested in their palms. The female flipped through Darien's record and peered at it curiously through blue rimmed glasses.

"It says here in his record he has a history of amnesia." She looked up at the male doctor expectantly. He thought back hard to the day when he first got the patient and sighed at his misfortune.  
"Yes, it seems his parents, his only known relatives, died in a car crash when he was only seven. During the same incident he lost his memory, also. He's lived in an orphanage up until recently completely unfamiliar with his past identity. However…he remembers his life up until the beginning of his _junior_ year at Azabu High. It seems his memory banks were cleared once again about…," the doctor took his turn to shuffle through the papers on his clipboard, "…two weeks ago!" he cried in astonishment. His condition is very curious."

"You're saying he only remembers his life from age seven up until a year ago?! He has absolutely _no_ recollection of what occurred to put him in this state?" The woman was baffled and felt at a loss as how to approach the situation. She pleaded to the gods that some miraculous clue would solve the mystery that lay just beyond the doors.

"Unfortunately, no. Also, with the lack of insight into his background we have no one to contact about his whereabouts." The doctor placed his hand to his head as it twisted from side to side in frustration. "It seems the best route of action here is to-"

"Keep him in here until he regains his memory or becomes stable enough to survive without it," the younger doctor finished with a sigh.

"He's only a little older than my daughter," she thought," If something happened to her—I couldn't bear for her to be in the situation he is in."She looked up at her superior with both determination and sincerity.

"I trust you will take good care of Mr. Shields while I am away," he peered down at her assured that if anyone could restore his ex-patient, she could," Mrs. Anderson." Mrs. Anderson nodded with the spirit and control of a lion. Her stance was unwavering and her goal desperate. She looked at the white door to her left and became distant.

" I wonder..."


	2. A Cure for Depression

The same evening found Serena Tsukino lying in bed asleep. Her sheets were half-clenched in her hand, but mostly bunched at the floor. Sweat dripped from her brow as her teeth clenched and her face contorted in pain. Her petite form writhed also. Suddenly, she turned over to face the window to her left. Her body slackened a bit afterwards as her dream apparently calmed down.

From the door an ageless cat with black fur watched her master anxiously. Her golden eyes held an abnormal intelligence and wisdom. Meanwhile, the crescent shaped bald spot glowed in the moonlight streaming from Serena's window. Though, silent and still, the cat's heart went out to Serena.

"Oh, Serena…," Luna purred quietly.

"Tuxedo Mask…..Where are you?" she breathed between still clenched teeth. She turned over again and shuddered before jolting upright, fully awake. Suddenly tears crystallized in her big blue eyes and she put her face in her hand. Serena shook from her tears. She continued to cry through half the night as Luna purred in anxiety.

After school Serena rushed from detention to meet her friends at the arcade. Serena had been late that morning, of course, due to the lack of sleep that night. She didn't feel sorry for herself, just…_helpless._ Her gloomy thoughts had continued through the day and only worsened after falling asleep in class. Amy, Lita, and Mina visible worried about her, but she simply shrugged off their prying with her famous smiles. It didn't fool anyone who knew her well, though.

The rain started pelting the ground a block before she reached the arcade. She mentally screamed at her rotten luck.

A piercing and deep sound cracked the sky causing Serena to shriek in fear and leap out of her skin. Suddenly, the rain halted, though the sound of the storm continued. Slowly, Serena looked up and met the fiery eyes that barely concealed concern.

"Serena!" Raye softly said with only a hint of irritation.

Seconds later the pair was again walking to the arcade. Raye held her umbrella protectively over the two of them.

"Serena, what's been going on?" Raye asked seriously. She continued to walk but eyed Serena from the corner of her eye occasionally.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Serena attempted. Her innocent act failed to impress the raven haired priestess. Serena could hear Raye huff at Serena's lame attempt at denial.

"I know you better than that! What kind of best friend would I be if I couldn't see that you're hurting," Raye retorted. Serena nodded silently. Her feet looked particularly interesting at the moment. Raye decided to try again.

"Serena, I see your puffy eyes. So, you've obviously been crying. From a block away I could tell how deep in thought you are. Could it be – Tuxedo Mask?"

Suddenly, Serena stumbled, silently hoping that the perceptive girl beside her didn't realize her mistake. Raye noted it, but didn't say anything. Serena merely looked up and spotted the arcade doors sliding open a few feet away from her. Three umbrellas, of orange, green, and blue all appeared simultaneously. Raye placed a hand on Serena's shoulder to stop her before they joined the trio.

"Serena, if Tuxedo Mask can survive saving your butt regularly in battle without injury, he can survive a lil' Negamonster," Raye joked. "I'm sure his human form is out somewhere roaming the streets right now." Raye smiled down on her blond haired friend hoping she was reassured anew.

Unaware of Raye's new train of thought, Serena beamed up at Raye, grateful for her consolation.

"Oh, hi Serena. Hi Raye," Amy spoke from below her blue umbrella. Lita and Mina stood besides her looking slightly distracted. Each held a cat, Mina, Artemis and Lita, Luna, in their arms.

"Oh hi guys. Where are you headed in this weather?" Raye asked cheerfully. Serena tried to match Raye's pep, but the sound of thunder kept sending chills down her spine.

"We were just about to go to the hospital where Amy's mom works and help out. If I were a patient there I wouldn't want this weather, on top of everything else, popping my balloons," Mina said matter-of-factly.

"Don't you mean, _raining_ _on your parade_," Raye said cynically from under her breath. Meanwhile, Amy spoke.

"Yeah, I've been volunteering there by myself, but recently my mom asked if I would bring you all with me next time I come."

"Well, guys I'd love to keep up this conversation," Lita interjected sarcastically, "But could we please go somewhere _dry_. My socks are getting soaked." As they jogged in the direction of the Memorial Hospital down the street, Serena struggled to keep up with her four friends. The noises cracking the sky continuously made her stop and shudder, before continuing. Serena mentally chastised herself for not being as strong as the other scouts.

After this repeated for thirty seconds, Serena felt Lita clasp her hand. Lita continued running but pulling Serena along at her speed. Serena smiled to herself at her friend's kindness.

Surely, in a couple minutes the teenagers reached their destined safe haven. Amy led the way as she was the most familiar with the hospital. When she stopped at the info desk to reach her mother the others stayed a few feet behind her.

Mina set down her camera case as Luna and Artemis jumped to the ground. She lifted the expensive camera out of its case and told Lita to turn around.

"Why?" Lita asked untrustingly.

"Because I need to put my camera in your backpack so that Luna and Artemis can stay in my case. You know cats aren't allowed in hospitals." The two cats at her feet looked at each other uncomfortably.

"We have to sit in _there_?!" they thought.

"I know that, but why _my _backpack? You have your own," Lita bickered. Mina giggled. "I'm afraid I might klutz out like Serena, fall on my backpack, and break it."

Raye shot Mina a menacing glare that made her shiver. She arched her shoulders and looked questionably back.

"What did I say?" she mouthed.

Mina looked at Serena who seemed completely unaware of the joke made at her expense. Actually, she seemed as if in a trance. Serena was standing in the middle of the hallway. She observed all the doors lined against both walls. She estimated that there were twenty doors in total. That was up until where the hallway branched into two more corridors.

"How many patients are here," she pondered to herself.

Serena wondered what it would be like to be confined to a hospital bed with only a television and the occasional flowers as a companion. The thought didn't please her.

"I don't know what's wrong with Serena, but I hope this visit brings out her old caring and cheerful self," Mina whispered to Raye and Lita. They nodded in agreement.

"That was the plan." The girls spotted a pair of doctors walking towards them. Then, they looked at the two cats on the beige tiled floor.

"You two know the drill. In the case," Mina ordered. Artemis backed away slowly.

"Uh, me and Luna decided that we'd rather tough it out outside. You know, where there's freedom," the white haired cat managed to say before darting towards the doors. Luna followed soon after.

"Artemis, wait for me!" Luna cried. Just as she reached him a stout man with a briefcase walked in allowing the duo passage to the outside.

"At least the storm calmed since we entered the hospital," Raye said to her friends.

A manly voice in the opposite direction caught all three girls' attention. They turned around to see Serena and Amy standing across from the two doctors seen walking towards them before. Serena shook the hand of the older male who wore a trench coat and bowler hat. Then, the middle-aged female brunette clasped both Serena's hands in a warm gesture.

"It's so nice to meet you Serena. I've heard nothing but good things from my daughter," the woman smiled down through youthful-looking glasses at the small blonde.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Anderson," Serena replied politely. Mina, Lita, and Raye sweatdropped. This was Amy'smom The reason for their surprise was obvious; Amy and her mom looking _nothing_ alike. Ms. Anderson was nearly a foot taller than her daughter. Also, she seemed more youthful. She contrasted Amy's conservativeness with a mini skirt that suggested playfulness. Despite this, they still shared the same air of wisdom and authority. What really set the two apart was their hair. Amy's mom had natural, auburn-colored hair that went halfway down he back. Amy's trademark blue, short haircut showed no signs of relation to her mother.

"Well, what did we expect?" Lita asked the two beside her.

"Amy's Sailor Mercury, she actually has reason to have blue hair," Raye added. Mina got over the shock the quickest and walked ahead to meet the, until then, mysterious female. Lita and Raye followed close after. After the introductions were made, the male known as Mr. Grant, left the building. Apparently, he was leaving for a conference and wouldn't return for another month. Ms. Anderson was now looking after her patients and his, also.

After thirty minutes, and a lecture on health privacy, the girls were clad in nametags and free to visit patients.

"Amy, dear, would you please take these three on a tour of the building. I wanted to talk with Serena for a while, if you don't mind." Amy merely nodded and led the rest of her friends away. They all looked at her unsure of whether it was a good idea to leave Serena just now. Finally, they continued heading away with confidence that she was in secure hands.

Serena stood awkwardly watching her friends leave her. When Ms. Andersen had singled her out she felt abruptly anxious and fearful. Serena built up courage, turned on her heels, and looked up at Amy's mom who stood patiently to her left.

"Serena-," Ms. Anderson began. Promptly, Serena interrupted her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to assure you that I won't ever ask her again to let me copy her homework. I mean, it was just that one time," Serena fiddled with her feet but continued talking, "And I can try harder on my own. Amy's such a big help, but sometimes I just can't understand things like why letters can be used in math and such and it's so hard-." Serena clasped her hands over her mouth before she could say more.

Miss Anderson chuckled.

"I see Amy was right." Serena, though comforted by the older woman's laughter, was afraid of her meaning.

"About my study habits?" Serena asked ruefully.

"No, about your gift for cheering people up. Actually, I have a request of you," she looked at the blonde who reclaimed her look of uncertainty, "I wanted to know if you would mind working with a specific patient of mine? His name is Darien Shields. He's only a little older than you, but he has an unusual problem. He has mysterious injuries with no recollection of the past year. Since he lost his family years ago, his problems are compounded."

Serena's breath caught in her throat.

"You mean to say, he is not only hurt, but-_alone_," Serena asked shocked. The word seemed foreign to her but here it was. Though, she had never known what it felt like to be alone, she understood how horrible it was from accounts by her friends. She was just grateful that in her life there were always people that cared for her.

"Sadly, yes. Do you think you can handle such a responsibility?" Serena met Ms. Anderson's eyes with all the determination she could muster.

"Yes, I will do everything I can to make him better. I may not be able to use medicine, but won't give up until he's smiling and well." Ms. Anderson peered down through glasses at her daughter's friend slightly surprised.

She nodded at Serena gratefully.

"Right this way."


	3. First Meeting

Serena stood in front of room 218 looking at the door. She felt as though it were a medieval tower looming over her with mysteries hidden inside.

"Go ahead in," Mrs. Anderson supplied with a smile and a slightly brusque push toward Darien's door. Instinctively, Serena's hands reached in front of her and pushed the door open. She looked back cautiously to see Amy's mother standing outside with a grin on her face, but not following. Serena proceeded into the room but saw little more than a television in the right corner of the room. The bed across from it was surrounded by a baby blue drape that gave the patient privacy.

"Maybe from people like me," she thought. Still, Serena stifled her uncertainty and walked forward allowing her shoes to shuffle against the floor.

"Um, hello. My name is Serena and I'm a new volunteer. If there's anything you need just let me know and I'll be glad to help or we can just talk…,"Serena's eyebrow twitched and her nervousness was replaced with irritation. How dare he not answer her! She marched over to the curtain and yanked it back so that Darien's bed was completely exposed. She was startled by what she saw.

There lay Darien Shields, sound asleep. His head and waist were both bandaged. Meanwhile, two crutches leaned against his bed post. From the appearance of a slightly larger left leg under his sheets, Serena inferred that it was broken. What truly shocked her was his face, though. He was, in short, gorgeous. Serena couldn't help but stare at his features in awe. His silky ebony bangs lay gently across his forehead and he overall had the features of Michelangelo's David. With his eyes closed and mouth slightly open he looked like a little boy. He was obviously not fully grown, too. Mrs. Anderson was right; he could only have been two or three years older than Serena.

She took a seat next to the window and tried to get comfortable. For thirty minutes she simply stared at the sleeping teenager. Thoughtfully, she compared him to other guys she normally saw. Absently, an image came to mind: Melvin hopping around the room, index finger pointed to the sky and meaningless gossip spurting from his mouth. Her face darkened at the thought. Fortunately, her thoughts returned to the hospital room as she heard stirring from the bed. She looked up to see Darien sitting upright peering at her. He looked slightly groggy as he stared at the blonde.

"Meatballs…," Darien rubbed his eyes. His voice was manly and soft, but in the instance, hesitant. "Floating meatballs?" Serena looked around unsure of what he was staring at. She finally swatted the air above her head and had an epiphany. She felt the pigtails in her hair and looked back at the patient accusingly.

"What?!" Serena shrieked like a bird," I'll have you know; these are pigtails and not part of an Italian dish!" Darien blinked and caught Serena off guard. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of his long lashes and cool, sapphire eyes. When they readjusted he once again stared ahead. Suddenly he leapt back shocked. Serena did likewise; she was as startled by his movements as he was by her presence.

"Whoa! It's a girl. What is she doing here?" he thought.

"Who are you?" Darien asked regaining his control. His voice turned solemn and questioning. Serena was once again caught off guard by his cool question.

"If you hadn't been asleep this whole time you would've known that my name is Serena, I am a volunteer, and _these_," she emphatically pointed to her pigtails," are _not_ meatballs!" Darien grinned at her bold and almost rude nature. She was funny and a looker, too!

"Don't have a cow. Your hair just reminds me of spaghetti. You can't blame me though. You've got the long blonde hair for the pasta and buns for meatballs," he chided. Serena was obviously not amused. She simply crossed her legs, folded her arms and looked at the wall the television was on.

Meanwhile, Darien stared at her from toes to meatballs. He took in the beauty of her pure skin, golden hair, and big, blue eyes as if they were works of art. Soon after, Serena turned her head and her vision zoomed into Darien.

"_What _are you staring at?" she spat at the dazed young man, "It's like you're reading my mind! I can't even focus on my show!" she continued to whine.

Darien looked at the television, completely unaware that it had been playing. On the screen was a girl several years younger than Serena jumping about dodging what looked like her shadow. Hiding in a building resembling a school was a girl with a camera glued to her face and a stuffed animal floating beside her.

"You caught the Shadow card!" cried the television. (A/N: can you guess the TV show?)

Darien shook his eyes from the screen and refocused his attention to Serena. Her eyes pored into his flesh, demanding an explanation. Darien thought rapidly of an adequate response.

"Uh- I just wanted to ask you a question," he covered.

"Yes?" she questioned in return.

"Well," Darien looked around the room, "I wanted to know…"

"Yes?" She wondered what was taking him so long.

"Uh, could you please get me a jell-o?" Darien laughed in his head at the stupidity of his question.

Serena fell on her head. That was his question? She looked up at him requiring proof that was his true request. All she received was a smile full of sincerity.

"Please?"

Serena stood up finally and brushed her lap off. Then, she walked towards the door. Before turning the knob, she looked back at Darien. Surprisingly, he was now fully engrossed in the television show Serena had just been watching. She smiled and walked outside the hospital room.

During her short journey to the cafeteria, she saw none other than Mrs. Anderson. After much grilling on how she was getting along with "her new patient", Serena was exhausted. Serena escaped back to Darien's room out of breath but with jell-o victoriously in hand. When she at last heard the door click behind her she sunk down to the floor with a heavy sigh. When she looked up, she and Darien's eyes locked. Instead of relishing the moment, Serena blushed and rushed over to his side.

"One order of jell-o, right up!" she shouted like a waitress. "Though, I kinda forgot to ask you which flavor you like. So I got strawberry, seeing as that is my favorite flavor. Well, my favorite flavor besides chocolate. I love anything with the words chocolate, cocoa or fudge in it. Sadly, those only exist in the world of pudding, but you asked for jell-o so here it is." Finally, she shoved the jell-o and a spoon into his hand with a hopeful smile.

"Thanks, Meatball Head. Appreciate it!" he said graciously. Unfortunately, it did more to rub her the wrong way.

"Are you having a problem here? Do I need to spell my name? Fine. I will. S-E-R-E-N-A. Serena," she complained before Darien could take his first bite.

"Well, you know what they say about first impressions; they last a lifetime."  
"Well, you won't live a full one if you keep teasing me, bucko," she threatened him with her fist for emphasis. Darien sighed at the realization that this newly acquired habit of his would not be beneficial to him in the long run. If he were to be her patient for the rest of his stay they had better get along.

"Well, er, Serena, how about we make a deal? Name a price and I'll pay it every time I accidentally call you buy…uh…that nickname," he reasoned.He smiled to himself.

Serena, deep in thought, did not notice the dreamy gaze he wore. What shall he pay? Then it hit her.She smirked as she spoke.

"How about each time you call me _that_, I get to tell you a St. Olaf story!"

"Are you serious? As in the Golden Girls? Nothing is more painful than that!" Darien cried.

"I guess so..wait-how do you know about the Golden Girls," she asked suspiciously. Darien lifted his hands in defense.

"Uhm, well it's a bad idea. Let's think of another one." The pair crossed their arms and hunched their shoulders in thought.

"Darien, are you smart?" she finally asked. Darien lifted his head confused.

"Yeah, I get good grades, but what does that have to do with anything."

"Nothing, except the fact that I won't be able to come here if I don't bring up my grades," she explained. Darien blinked.

"Well, how bad could they be?" he asked fearing anything but the worst. Serena simply walked to her black school briefcase, dug in the main pocket and pulled out her most recent math test.

"Thirty?!" Darien could not help but shout. "That's a really bad mark! I mean, this isn't normal for you is it?"

Serena nodded ashamedly. She kicked her feet together.

"I try, I really do. I just don't get how all these numbers and letters work together." Darien sighed.

"What am I about to get myself into?" he wondered.

"Fine. I'll help you, Meatball Head," he said endearingly.

"Hey! That counts! You have to pay for that…just as soon as I figure out what to make you do…," Serena said. "Aha, I've got it!" Darien shuddered. It seemed her brain only kicked into gear when it was plotting something less than nice.

"Well, Darien. How about you have to tell me a story?" Serena said slyly with a double nod.

"Me? Tell a story?" Darien asked in disbelief. "Yeah, right. You can't possibly expect me to-"

"Yes, a story. That's the deal! You in?" Serena interrupted. She soon thrust her hand out in a truce. Darien hesitated.

"Under one condition."

Serena's hand faltered slightly.

"Yeah? What is it?" Serena asked with a pout.

"I get to pick the topic!" Darien cried.

"NOOOOOO! Men don't know what to consider a REAL story! I wanna hear about rainbows, and unicorns, and ice cream shops; not lizards and baseball and business!" Serena asserted. Her eyes started spinning at the horrible thought of sitting through a story about men who learned to solve quantum physics by picking their toenails.

"Geez, this isn't the opera! Enough wailing, okay! I won't talk about lizards, baseball, or business," Darien extended his pinky. "I promise." Serena stifled her whining.

"Deal." Serena grabbed his pinky and shook it.

"Deal."

Just then, Raye knocked on the door. Beside her waited Amy, Mina and Lita. Before Serena could walk to the door, Raye poked her head in the doorway.

"Do you know what time it is?" Raye asked languidly,

"No? Why? What time is it?" Serena asked as Darien watched quietly.

"Well, why don't you keep a watch? You should keep up with these things!" Raye scolded. By now, her body was fully in the room, opposite Serena.

"Excuse me, for having better things to do than buy watches." Serena huffed. She crossed her arms and pointed her nose in the air.

"Better things to do like what? Play Sailor V video games at the arcade? Or stuff your face with doughnuts?" Raye taunted. Shortly after a blonde, brunette, and blue-head poked their heads in the doorway and sighed.

"Not again," Amy whispered.

"Their fighting won't end until the fat lady sings," Mina added.

Serena and Raye were full out yelling now, causing Lita to wince.

"Well at least I'm not a pyro-maniac like you!" Serena shouted.

"At least I'm not a super klutz like you!" Raye retorted. Afterwards, both girls proceeded to make faces and stick their tongues out at one another.

"I'd hate to interrupt this entertaining match, but it's already 8:30," stated a long-forgotten voice. All five girls turned their attention to the crippled boy sitting up in his bed.

"He looks like my ex-boyfriend," could be heard from across the room. Amy blushed slightly as Mina leaned over the girls for a better look. Raye dropped her stance and flushed a deep red out of embarrassment. Serena, already familiar with the man's looks, chose a different reaction.

"What?!" she shrieked. "I have a ton of homework and I was supposed to clean my room before dinner! I am so dead! Gotta go! Bye, Darien! See you tomorrow!" In a gust of wind she dragged Raye out the room and rushed her friends out the hospital doors. Darien looked at the door with a mildly confused expression, then smiled.


	4. A Series of Awkward Moments

The next day, Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye ran through the automatic hospital doors, huffing loudly.

"Oh my gosh! You're as bad as Serena!" Raye sighed. Mina simply giggled.

"But Andrew is so cute! Who am I to prevent a hot waiter from chatting it up with the girl of his dreams!?"

"Puh-lease! I've known Andrew longer than you so I have a better chance!" Lita said adamantly while flaunting her height advantage. At five-foot ten inches, Lita could easily look down on the other three petite females.

"Curse you!" Mina said under her breath.

"Then why'd he give me a free milkshake?" she countered aloud.

"Mina, darling, he gave you the milkshake because you walked in the arcade looking like your dog died," Lita said.

"That's not true. I wouldn't let a little make-up class get me down!" Mina's fist shot up in the air with affirmation. "Right, Amy?"

"You should be a little worried though. You need to pass chemistry to graduate," Amy replied serenely from beneath her glasses. Mina felt as if a bookshelf had fallen on her pride.

"Hey, guys. Is that—Serena!?" Raye asked. Sure enough there stood the infamous blonde at the main desk with a pile of books in front of her. She had already changed out of her uniform into normal clothing and had her identification tag in tow.

"Serena!?"

On the counter lay an assortment of books that had once been considered Serena's second greatest enemy. (Beryl is her first greatest). A blue math book lay on top of the pile with a purple Japanese book below, a red science book and green history book in the middle, and a yellow English book at the bottom.

"Whoa, look at all those books!" Lita couldn't believe that Serena would ever carry all the books at the same time and place. She was lucky if she got her math homework done on a normal day.

"You think she's actually going to study?" Mina said feeling oddly awkward. She pictured herself alone in a chemistry make-up class.

"Serena, I'm proud of you. Not only are you on time, but you have real textbooks!" Amy said with sincere satisfaction.

"I'm surprised you even knew what a textbook was?" Raye teased.

"You're just afraid that I will get better grades than you."

"You _could_ get better grades than me if you _tried_!" Raye paused. "But at least I can walk in a straight line without falling," she gloated. In retaliation, Serena stalked over to the large pile of books, picked them up, and began walking down the hallway as gracefully as she could.

"Thank goodness I'm a sailor scout or else I'd have to get wheels for these things," she thought as she strolled proudly ahead.

Raye took her chin out of the air after Serena had walked ten yards.

"Wow, maybe she can do this," Lita voiced. Everyone shared the same skepticism.Suddenly, Serena whipped around with the intention of sticking her tongue out at her friends. Unfortunately, in the next second she had landed on her knee. Books went flying up in the air and all that could be heard from the blonde nest of hair was a large, ground shaking howl.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Her friends merely walked past her sullenly.

"Spoke too soon."

The whole group arrived at Darien's room; they felt they ought to meet him properly after yesterday's scene. When they reached the smooth, cream exterior, Serena peeked in through the small rectangular window above, but once again Darien's curtain surrounded him. Finally, she grabbed hold of the door. Serena slowly turned the golden knob, making it creak incessantly.

"Serena! Just open the door already!" Raye said exasperatedly.

Serena tried to open the door, but her palm remained trained to the door. Sweat prevented the lock from sliding out of place.

Serena froze for what seemed millennia. Finally, Mina, noticing her fellow scout's distress, grabbed the knob and opened the door widely. Discreetly, but with an irked expression, Mina wiped her hand on her blue, pleated skirt. Serena enabled herself to walk forward with much self-assurance that she was not only over-stressing, but insane for being afraid of a guy. Especially one that looked nothing like Melvin.In fact, she had to admit to herslef, he was gorgeous-With this abrupt thought, Serena stopped, though not before reaching Darien's sight. He turned his glance from the television to her. In one quick glance she noticed that some of his bandages were missing. Serena also could have sworn that his face had been dull, even gloomy, a second ago, but in this instant all she saw was a gentle smile.

"Hi Serena," he said in a sincere, but guarded way. In the next moment, however, he was fumbling for the remote to the television. Unfortunately, before he could shut it off, Serena spied Kerberos on the screen. She chuckled to herself before clearing her throat and gaining a confident composure.

"Hello, Darien. I would like you to meet my four dearest friends," Serena said as she held up her hand like the women who display items on "The Price is Right_"_. Suddenly, two cats jumped onto the ledge of Darien's window sill, who, unbeknownst to the hospital patrons, had been hanging for dear life off the edge for some seconds.

"Excuse me," Serena added with a giggle, "My _six_ dearest friends. Meet Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye (who you already have met), Mina's cat, Artemis, and my cat, Luna." Each of them nodded at the mention of their name.

"It's a pleasure," Darien said with a nod in return. Luna opened her mouth to let out a shocked remark, but mid-word, she caught herself. Instead, she fell off the ledge in embarrassment, with her cat like agility failing her. The scouts and white cat watched in horror with their jaws grazing the cool floor tiles; she almost spoke in front of Darien. Darien just watched with extreme curiosity.

"Am I missing something, Meatball Head?" Darien inquired. When her face became plastered with a false smile, he became sure that something was truly…up. He decided to ask again later.

While the other scouts watched Luna concernedly as she got bandaged on her chin by Amy, Lita looked at Darien from the corner of her eye, noticing something that the others had miraculously failed to see.

"You know guys; he looks a little like..."

"Yeah, we know…your ex-boyfriend. We went over this last time," Mina finished her sentence. The abruptness and rigor of her statement was noted by Lita, but did not stop her from continuing. Serena, who stood in the corner of the room watching Luna get more acquainted with Darien, was only half-listening to their conversation.

"No…don't you guys think he looks a little like...," Lita said, with a strange feeling that the scouts had pleading looks on their faces. But why would they?

"A little like Tuxedo Mask," she finished. As soon as the words left her lips, she realized that the other scouts had in fact already noticed the same thing. Serena visibly tensed.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Darien asked, while remaining completely unaffected by the name. Serena straightened her posture and put on as genuine a smile as she could muster.

"Nothing. I was just daydreaming," she reassured him. But, for some reason, Darien felt he could read her better than himself.

"Hey girls, don't you have other patients to visit," Serena said putting extra emphasis on "other".

"Oh, my, look at the time! Ken is waiting!" Lita was anxious to leave the scene of her previous slip-up. Nodding affirmatively, the girls all turned to leave.

"It's nice meeting you Darien," they all chorused.

"And by the way, Serena, I hope you didn't bring those books just to get exercise." Serena stuck her tongue out at her blue-haired friend before turning to look at the dreaded textbooks.

"I guess we'd better get started..." Serena looked like a werewolf staring at a full moon.

"Aren't you forgetting something---Meatball Head," Darien smirked at his cleverness. When she turned around with a grin that put her earlier smiles to shame, he felt almost-complete?

"That's right! And you already owe me for tomorrow, too!" Her red horns and tail wagged at the end of her thought. Luna looked up the pair with uncertainty. Teenagers.

Serena closed her eyes and crossed her arms like she had seen Ms. Haruna do earlier that day.

"So what'll it be Darien? Ghouls, fairies, gnomes or leprechauns? Or maybe knights in shining armor and glamorous princesses lying asleep at the top of towers?" Serena dramatized like a ten year old. Darien coughed to suppress laughter.

"Not quite," he said simply.

"Well stop teasing and tell me the story," Serena demanded. She then hopped on the bottom of his bed narrowly missing his legs.

"Geez. Why not put my leg back in a cast?" Darien winced at her brashness. He then sighed and thought back to a time long ago, that until now, he had hoped to forget. Serena noticed how in a blink of an eye, his eyes turned three shades darker. This observation prompted her to wait patiently for Darien to begin.

"Once, there was a boy who lived in a big house with his two parents. He never wanted for anything. However, at the age of five, he decided he wanted to go on a drive. While he and his parents were riding, the car lost control on the winding road they were on and they endured a terrible crash. The only survivor was the little boy. When he woke up later that day in a hospital bed, all he could remember was a name. Darien." Serena drew in a breath when she realized that this story was anything but fiction. Still, she listened intently.

"They called my survival, let alone recovery, miraculous. When they had reached me I was near death, but all on my own, my strength came back. By the end of the week, I was completely healed and able to leave the hospital. The doctors said I must have been "alien" to have survived the accident," Darien's eyes gazed to the moon that arose in the rainbow sherbet-colored sky, "Since then I've noticed that I could heal normal injuries in a matter of seconds simply by thinking about it. The weirdest thing about it is that on nights when there was a full moon, I'd heal even faster, as if I was strengthened by it. Though, lately, I haven't felt anything. The moon's been clouded over every day I've been here." Darien paused and his eyes lightened slightly.

"So, that's why I have to ask you… where did your cat get this crescent shaped bald spot?"


	5. Mysteries

"Wh-what do you mean?" Serena stuttered as she tried to hide her fear. Darien, who stared at the cat by his side, didn't notice her movement. Luna twitched but continued to sit there contentedly.

"Sorry; it's silly. Don't worry about it."

The blonde took her guard down, feeling truly that he knew nothing of the Sailor Scouts. Somehow, she trusted that even if he did, he would keep her secret.

"Actually, she just kinda came to me that way. I found her two years ago. These little kids were picking on her (back then she had a band aid over it). When I rescued her and took the band aid off, it was just-there. I've been stuck with her ever since." She sighed. A few minutes of silence passed between them. In the meantime, Serena had a chance to think over the story she had just been told. She wondered what he had been getting at when he jumped from talking about the moon to Luna.

"I wonder..." she said under her breath. Slowly she reached toward the hand that had been stroking Luna. Serena blushed at the intimate touch, but forced herself to continue out of curiosity. Meticulously, she unraveled the wrapping that completely enclosed his left hand. Luna, Darien, and Serena alike stared at the hand in wonder. In fact, it looked perfectly normal.

"First degree burn…" was all Darien said. Despite all his apparent familiarity with his strange abilities, he still looked from his hand to the cat in wonder. "I guess the moon still has the same effect on me."

"You know, Darien. I've always believed there were people on the moon with powers we can only dream of." Well most people. "Maybe one day you can truly understand who you are and why you have this gift." Serena said with wisdom that was unusual to her. She simply stared at her feet as they dangled off the side of his hospital bed. Then a thought came crashing back into her mind. Could Lita have been right? Serena stared into the blue depths of his eyes searching for an answer. With courage she came to terms that they were alike in many ways. They had the same hauntingly blue eyes and ebony hair. But at the same time they were two different men. One seemed both harsh and romantic, but completely guarded. While the other was youthful and accepting of all that came his way. No, they couldn't be the same. Serena trained her glance to the floor tiles.

"Hey, Darien," Serena began when she finally returned to her original train of thought, "How long have you been in the hospital since your last accident?"

"Two weeks," he said bluntly.

"But I thought you said-."

"Well, the truth is that, ever since I woke up here, I can't heal myself the same way. I'm positive I could in the past, but…it seems like some part of me has died…. I don't know who I am anymore." Darien stared out the window like a wilting plant waiting for the sun to rise. Serena could only imagine the loss she would feel if she knew that an important part of her life, such as being with the Sailor Scouts, was suddenly lost to her.

Serena reached for Darien's hand gingerly.

"I know who you are. You're Darien Shields, friend to Serena Tsukino, and storyteller extraordinaire. You like jell-o and have a huge problem confusing names and foods! But you're still kind inside-out."

Darien looked at her in wonder. She hadn't figured out everything about him; like the fact he was starting to really like a certain Meatball Head.

Serena noticed his eyes boring into her oddly. She felt as if he was trying to read her soul. She thought of what he said and began to wonder if he had come from….

A startling noise erupted from her backpack. It was low, but just loud enough for her to hear the alert. In an instant alarm filled her body and she yanked her bag up. In two seconds she was out the door.


	6. A New Enemy

The next day four girls sat amid a busy arcade staring intently at their drinks. Lita and Mina lay on the table resting their heads on their arms. They fiddled with their straws randomly. Amy couldn't even keep the contents of her book on her mind. She finally laid ­1984 down in frustration. Raye and Serena, as usual, were engaged in a staring contest, but beads of sweat shone on their foreheads and few words were said. It had been a merely two hours since they had gone to bed the night before.

Finally, Raye backed out of her battle of wits with Serena and sat back in her chair with a fixed expression on her face.

"Okay, I give up! I don't understand it either, okay? But that's not important now." Serena opened her mouth to gloat, but chose to bite her tongue instead.

"What we need to do is come up with a plan. They're gonna finish what they started," Raye continued.

"Have you sensed any strong presences in the fire recently?" Amy asked.

"No, none at all; they must be in a dimension I can't sense. So, I wouldn't be able to tell when they plan to attack again."

Lita pounded her fist on the table in anger.

"Dammit! They could be getting stronger as we're here sitting thinking about it! I thought the Negaverse was toast already!" Lita cried out. Mina patted Lita on the back to prevent more stares from being directed at their table.

"Well, they're back. And this time we'll finish them off," Mina said coldly.

_Flashback_

A forest green colored female stood on top of a building in the western part of the Juuban district. She had long cotton candy colored hair with a feathered tiara extending from her temple. Her clothing was skimpy, as if she was posing for the cover of Sports Illustrated. On her feet she wore high heels that matched the color of her swimsuit. From the back of her suit extended wings like that of a dragonfly. Below her on the basketball court stood four more girls of similar dress, but with various different colors.

"We're the last remaining generals of the negaverse; the doom and gloom girls," they had said.

"Go ahead and fight us if you wish. But you won't win!" the purple leader jeered. The sailor scouts stood across from the trio on the ground. A mixture of fury and confusion rose in their eyes.

"Wanna bet?" Mars said as she got into a fighting stance. "Mars Flame Sniper!" The girls watched helplessly as the attack faded as soon as it made contact with the quartet. Raye cringed at her weakness. Sailor Moon bit her nails.

"I was ho-ping we wouldn't have to go through this again. Why couldn't they just send the weaker minions and gradually get harder like they usually do?"

Next Jupiter tried to get a shot off.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap!" she yelled. When her attack mimicked Mars, she grumbled in dissatisfaction. It didn't help that the doom and gloom girls stood there, watching them as if they were nibbling puppies.

Mercury decided to take a more practical approach and whipped out her portable computer. As she clicked away, Mina tried to think of a plan.

"I-I can't find a weakness in any of them…," Mercury interrupted.

"But that can't be," Mina cried in astonishment. Jupiter merely gritted her teeth.

"Is that the best you can do?" the doom girl in magenta asked.

"You might as well forfeit," the leader put a hand in the air, "because you've already lost." At the end of her sentence she thrust a plum ball of energy at the scouts. Venus, Mercury and Jupiter managed to avoid the full brunt of the attack. Sailor Moon solely stood in place, completely unprepared for the onslaught. Out of instinct, Sailor Mars through herself in front of Sailor Moon and took on the attack full force. She stumbled slightly to the ground as her knees buckled.

"Mars all you all right?" Venus asked. The other scouts uttered similar sentiments. Raye gradually regained her balance and stood up.

"Whatever you do, don't underestimate them."

"Wanna give a try, Ivy?" the leader asked another girl clad in light green.

"My pleasure, Fuchsia." Ivy, put both her hands straight in front of her and let green clouds of energy shoot out toward all five of the scouts. Serena looked at the ball of energy; she looked at Sailor Mars struggling to stand in front of her; she wondered where Tuxedo Mask was and if he would come to save her at this moment; she wondered if he could save her. Suddenly, as if strengthened by some imaginary thought, she lifted her Moon Scepter. She jumped in front of Mars and spun the golden scepter. In seconds, the attack had been disintegrated and the scepter alone remained in its golden brilliance.

"Hmmm, I guess the little one has more power than she looks," Ivy said disinterestedly. Another girl in teal stepped forward.

"I guess it's my turn." She scanned the girls and slanted her eyes when she saw Lita. She could sense her high energy levels and liked the challenge.

"Here goes," Teallie said as the created a blue fire and launched it at Sailor Jupiter. Mercury sensed Teallie's focus and threw in an attack of her own.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody." Surprisingly, it was a direct hit.

"Good work, Mercury," Mina congratulated. Mercury smiled back.

"It seems their defenses are down when they are making an attack." All the scouts nodded.

Following their queue, the scouts waited until Teallie revved up an attack meant for Mercury and Venus.

"Oak Evolution…"

"Flame Sniper…"

"_Attack!"_

Fuchsia narrowly dodged the double attack, but the one known as Peach was sent flying backward.

Reclaiming her footing, Peach stood upright and wiped a green drop of blood from her mouth.

"Why don't we stop playing and put these little gnats to bed?" Peach suggested venomously. In response, the doom girls sent a flurry of energy at the unsuspecting scouts. The element of surprise proved on the Negaverse's side as all the scouts were thrown roughly into the pavement behind them. Once the air cleared the girls could be seen strewn across the pavement. Mercury typed at her handheld computer furiously.

"Their attack doubled!" Mercury cried in astonishment.

"That's right, girlie. We were just playing before, but expect no mercy now," Fuchsia stated.

The battle went on until the wee hours of the morning. Finally, when it reached dawn, the fighting ceased.

"We'd love to continue this game…" Ivy began.

"But we have some affairs to attend to," Lavender finished. The doom and gloom girls turned around as if about to walk away.

"Oh, but don't think we won't be back to finish you off," Fuchsia added over her shoulder. Finally, they vanished leaving only the frustrated and broken Sailor Scouts in their midst.

_End flashback_

Serena determinedly slurped the bottom of her glass in a futile effort to get another drop of lemonade.

"Well, there's no point in sitting around here looking depressed. Let's go!" Serena's upbeat attitude only received disdain from her friends.

"Come on!" she reiterated yanking Raye out of the booth.


	7. Stress Relief

"Where's the ice cream at?" Mina said looking up from the sidewalk. Amy, Lita, and Raye all looked up at the luminous hospital sign dubiously.

"Are you serious? What happened to the Serena that spent more time spending money on food and video games than doing anything that could be considered productive?" Raye insulted. Serena crossed her arms and gave Raye a narrow glare.

"Do you guys really think I'm that shallow?"

"Well, I don't mind!" Lita said brightly," Maybe I can flirt with that cute intern."

"Lita, he's eighteen!" Mina said. Raye and Ami looked over at the pair with a peaking interest.

"Eighteen! And might he look like your ex-boyfriend?" Raye asked. Lita's eyes grew glassy. She clasped her hands together as she pictured her latest crush.

"Yes...But older..." Before the girls could sweatdrop, a noise from up ahead caught their attention. Their missing blonde friend wagged her pigtails as she motioned for her girls' attention.

"Hello?! Yoohoo! Buh-bye!" Serena waved at the girls as the doors closed in front of her.

Serena skipped excitedly through Darien's doors and ran right to his bed side. His eyes were wide open as if he had been up thinking for some time. It caught Serena's attention, however, that the television was off and the only sound in the room was from the birds chirping outside.

"Um, Darien," Serena began meekly. Darien's dark expression transitioned at once into a youthful quesitoning one. The similarities between his first expression and Tuxedo Mask's grim look quickly flittered through her mind.

"Um, I was saying...," Serena cleared her breath," why is it so quiet in here? There are a million things to do in the hospital!" Darien smirked at her quick-wittedness.

"And what would those be?" he asked immediately being comforted by her presence. Serena whipped out her fingers for this challenge.

"Well, you can: have hallway races in wheelchairs, play truth and dare with the other patients over cafeteria food, make prank phone calls from the conveniently unidentifiable hospital phone and ask the nurse for a gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream!" She enthused. Darien laughed until he was forced to clutch his stomach in actual pain.

Serena launched at him.

"Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Serena asked anxiously. Darien shrugged off his pain and chuckled at her rapid mood change.

"I just don't laugh often, and my body wasn't ready for it," Darien shrugged off her worry.

"Are you sure?" Serena asked while she twiddled her fingers.

"Well, there is something I'm not that sure of...," Darien started. Serena leaned in; the tone in his voice suggested that it was a secretive conversation.

"Why'd you leave so abruptly yesterday? Is something wrong?" he said with deep concerned. Caught off quard, Serena flew back.

"Uhh, well..." Serena sputtered.

"Serena! Just tell me if something's wrong!" Darien asserted. He didn't mean to sound so commanding but his stomach flew into his throat at the thought that Serena might have been in trouble.

Serena exaggeratedly curled the ends of her mouth and wagged both of her hands in front of her.

"Oh, no, no. I assure you it was no big deal. I just forgot my mom asked me to clean my room," she lied. She swayed from side to side with nervous energy. She didn't stop until she noticed the fact Darien still looked unhappy. Darien turned his head towards he window once again, severely put off.

"Hey! How about I tell u a real secret? It's completely confidential so you can't tell anyone."

Serena's tail wagged; red horns to match also sprouted from her head. Luna was gonna kill her.

Darien perked up mildly and rejoined the conversation. Serena leaned close and extended her pinky. Quickly they linked pinkies and nodded.

"Spill."

"Well...have you ever heard of the Sailor Scouts?"

"Yeah, every once in a while I'll hear the nurses gossiping about something they once did?" Darien sounded completely uninterested. Serena was put off, but decided to keep going.

"I'm..., drumroll please," Serena's volume flew to a whisper," a sailor scout!"

Darien mentally rolled his eyes. Is she on crack?

"Just hear me out!" Serena asserted after seeing his cynicism.

"I'll humor you if you humor me," Darien joked," Which sailor scout are you?"

"I'm Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice," Serena said as she mimicked her trademark movement.

"What a nut!" he thought.

Serena stared intently at his face. She waited for hs amazed expression to rise, but it never came. Disappointedly, Serena began to tear up.

"You-you don't believe me do you?" Promptly Serena began to wail. Out of instinct, Darien clamped his hands to his ears.

"Serena, please stop that wailing!" Darien exclaimed as kindly as he could. Suddenly, as if snapped from a gaze, Serena's eyes dried and she began to giggle.

"I was just joking! Okay? Don't have a _cow_!"Serena had decided that it was better if she thought she was simply weird instead.

"Plus, I doubt that Sailor Moon would get such poor marks!"

Serena scratched her head and her cheeks flushed red. If only he knew.

"Where's your homework?" Darien asked as he tried to sit up. Serena turned around to get her bag. She heaved a deep breath, thankful for her brief chance to let down her facade.


	8. Surprises

At two thirty sharp, Serena burst free from the confines of her much despised middle school. Today, her grin was true and she seemed to exude light. She quickly ran to the temple so that she could surprise the girls. Unfortunately, she was temporarily distracted from her mission when she spotted the sign outside the arcade.

"Free fudge sundaes for good grades!"

Serena's mouth drooled. She gripped the test paper in her hand as if it were a life line.

"I think a B plus for Serena Tsukino can be considered a good grade."

She ran into the arcade too excited to wait until she reached her chair to share the good new. By the time Andrew came to her end of the counter, every patron in the arcade knew her grade.

"Andrew...,"Serena purred. "Look at this! How's about that free sundae?" She flashed her test paper and looked at him expectantly.

"Wow, way to go, Serena! One free sundae coming up!"

Minutes later Serena hopped off her stool with a belly full of fudge. She stepped out the doors ready to continue her trek to Raye's place. Oddly, when she stepped outside she felt as if a shadow was boring onto her. Quickly she twisted around expecting to spy some tall geek stalking her, but all she encountered were rays of sunshine.

"I got a B plus on my-," Serena began as she traipsed into Raye's room. She cut herself off when she spotted Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye already seated and engaged in a deep conversation.

"What's going on?" Serena asked. She searched her friends faces and found nothing but distress written on them.

"I think we figured out the Doom and Gloom Girls' next move, but we may be too late," Raye informed her.


	9. Bad News

Serena slowly sat down at the short table. In the past, the wooden fixture had merely been the site of their daily study sessions. Sprawled across its top normally would have lain thick books with long titles, pens with colorful bunnies on the handle and rudimentary calculators. Today, however, all Serena could spy in its surface were the downcast shadows of her fellow scouts.

"Girls...what's going on?" she asked tensely.

"Serena...," Mina began plainly," have u looked at the moon lately?"

"Huh? I've never paid much attention to it." Raye sighed heavily, her disappointment apparent.

Lita, tired from the girls' stalling, rose to her feet and walked to the window.

"Come here and look at it now."

Despite, the height of the sun, the moon was still fully visible in the sky. The night before, it had shed a pure silver light on the ground, but this night would be different.

Anxiously, Serena followed Lita's command. She scanned the sky anxiously for the familiar white globe, and finally stomped her feet in frustration.

"Where is it? What's going on?" she said.

Lita pointed in the sky to the spot where the moon hung. Instead, in its place was the image of a burning rotten apple. It was no longer blue, but stained in blood and shrouded in negative energy. The clouds around it even seemed darkened by its shadow.

Serena gasped. She turned around to face the girls, tears in her eyes. She searched for a glimmer of hope in their faces. This couldn't be the moon. In return, the scouts all looked down at the floor.

For a second, Serena's face fell also, but it rose again full of conviction and malice.

"Tonight, we will fix this. They can't get away with it."

Serena looked at the face of her pink wristwatch. The digital numbers read six thirty. She yawned strongly and raised her head to peer down at the peaceful heads of her exhausted friends. After stretching, she grabbed her bag, wrote a short note, and walked through the door.

By seven she stood outside the door; his door. She had been drawn her by some need; she considered the fact she couldn't risk not seeing him again without a goodbye. She squeezed the door handle tightly, then shook her body hoping her fears would leave. Her breathing slowed and finally she turned the handle.

Though it wasn't yet sunset, the room held no light; the curtains shielded the room, similar to how they had the first time she visited. Her feeling of gloom returned.

"Darien," Serena said softly. She waited, but heard no response. In the background were only soft groans. The painful sounds eminated from the hospital bed.

"Darien," she said louder. Still, her voice fell. She moved around to peer past his drawn curtain. When she pulled it aside she was taken aback to see Darien contorting in pain with beads of sweat dripping from his brow.

"Darien!" Suddenly, his eyes spread open. It was obvious he was struggling to contain his movement and hide the pain. Serena's eyes bore onto him.

His eyes were no longer midnight blue but darkened to near black. Scars that had healed during her visits had reappeared. Their redness greatly contrasted his paling skin.

"What-what's happened?" She murmured. Darien looked out the window, then turned disgustedly to the analog clock by his bedside. Seven ten it read.

"Serena," Darien said, words nearly failing him," Serena...I don't want you to come anymore."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Serena stepped backwards. For a moment Darien only bit his lip. Then he spoke.

"I meant go!" he said slamming his fist on his bedside table. He jerked it back with a wince, but in a flash his expression hardened. Serena looked at him, horrified.

She turned and began her race to the door. Roughly, she tripped and scraped her knee. While on the ground, her eyes started to glisten involuntarily.

"I came to say goodbye anyway," Serena said, failing to hide a wimper. She once again dashed to the door and made it out. She then paused at the door to calm her breathing. Tears flooded her cheeks.

"Goodbye, Darien."

Back inside the room, Darien stared at the ceiling. He quivered from a pain in his side, then blinked. When his eye opened he felt a sole tear drip from his eye.

"Serena."


	10. The Battle Begins

The girls all stood outside the temple doors waiting. According to Raye's fire reading, the battle would begin at midnight. With ten minutes to spare, the girls all looked up at the sky. Not a star could be seen.

"We've got to give it all we've got," Amy pepped. Lita, Mina and Raye all nodded. Serena stood behind all the girls, deep in thought. Her gaze, however, remained trained to the moon.

The scouts gave an uneasy sideways glance to their downtrodden leader. What had occured while she was gone from the temple remained a mystery, but they could feel her sadness.

Suddenly, an alarm rang. It was time to head to the battle.

One by one, the four planetary scouts raised their transformation pens.

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

Red, blue, yellow and green ribbons all flashed around them until their transformations were complete. They were prepared to run off when they heard a stifled cry behind them and turned.

Serena's hand was raised in the air, her transformation compact in hand. Slowly, she dropped her hand to eye level and looked inside the compact. Instead of finding the silver crystal all she saw was a cracked piece of glass.

"It's broken." Serena's knees buckled and she fell to the ground. The pupils disappeared from her eyes.

"_What_!?" the sailor scouts cried in disbelief.

"But this can't be...the silver crystal is indestructable," Mercury reasoned.

"What are we gonna do?" Mina breathed.

Suddenly, Raye walked inside the temple and returned with a fleece blanket. She placed it around Serena's shoulders and then kneeled to face her.

"Serena, we're gonna kick this Negatrash all the way to the fifth dimension, you got that?"

Serena's head lifted. Catching on, Lita walked next to Raye.

"Yeah, we kicked Beryl's butt before and we'll get those fashion freaks, too. So don't you worry." Lita said with a wink. Mina and Amy joined the circle; Serena stared into her friends' eyes.

"But you gotta stay here and let us handle it, okay?" Mina said as she wagged her finger," We'll get 'em for ya!"

"And that's a promise," Mercury said. Serena lept into Mercury's arms and a group hug ensued. They all cried, forgetting the ordeal they faced ahead. When they broke apart a minute later their faces turned severe.

"Let's go scouts," Lita commanded.

Serena could only watch as the girls ran down the temple steps to the park where they were to face their enemies.

Once they left her sight she looked down at the crystal in her hands. In its reflection she saw all the faces of her friends.

"Don't worry girl, we've got your back."

"Yeah, we can handle them."

"Tomorrow, everything'll be normal; you'll see."

"That's a promise."

Serena stood and raced down the stairs after her friends. She couldn't just let them go off without her. She had to protect them, at all costs.

"Well, well, well. We thought you'd be here," Fuschia cooed from atop a light post. In similar positions sat the other doom and gloom girls. They all looked down at the four scouts in disdain.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Raye spat.

"Then I guess it's time for you to experience your demise," Teallie said. Her hand spat out a gargantuan ball of energy.

Luckily, the scouts all dodged the surprise attack. A museum sized crater lay in their previous position..

"Damn. I missed," Teallie said mildly. The scouts gritted their teeth.

"They're twice as strong as they were last time," Amy informed her teammates.

"Hmm, where's the puny one?" Peach asked in reference to Sailor Moon.

"None of your concern!" Jupiter yelled back. Fuschia cackled.

"This is gonna be easier than I thought!" Fuschia said mockingly," Like taking candy from a baby." A huge ball of negative energy cumulated in her hands. In seconds she sent it toward the scouts. The scouts attempted to dodge it once again, but its size was overpowering.

"_No_!" cried a mysterious voice. Raye looked at her Mercury, Venus and Jupiter to see if they had heard it too, but they were instead staring maliciously at the doom and gloom girls.

Raye again heard a noise from behind the bushes and saw a long strand of golden hair. It was Serena!

"That meatball head!" Raye muttered, her gaze fixated on the bushes to her right. Suddenly, without warning, a vine flew at Raye, knocking her harshly into a tree. She fell down to her hands and knees in agony. Seconds later similar vines careened into the other three scouts, each vine extending from the arms of the doom and gloom girls.

"Guys!" Serena cried out. She rushed to her friends' sides. Raye anticipated her actions.

"Serena, get out of here!" Raye said hoping to prevent Serena from getting in the middle of the battle. Lita, Mina and Mercury finally caught on to Serena's appearance. They each pleaded with her to leave, but Serena soon stood protectively in front of her friends.

"I have to help. I can't just sit by and watch you guys get hurt," Serena spoke over her shoulder. Meanwhile, the doom and gloom girls watched the girl curiously.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, silly human. You better listen to what they say...or prepare to die," Peach informed.

"Don't be a fool, Serena," Mina added. Anxiously, she tried to get up, but her strength had yet to reach her.

"I won't let you hurt them anymore," Serena said. Then, her hand flew desperately in the air, compact in hand.

"Moon crystal power!!!" she yelled. The Sailor Scouts all watched her hoping their silent prayers would be answered. They waited for her to transform, but soon, the compact fell cheaply from her hand. Serena fell in the same fashion.

"Sailor Moon!" the scouts cried. Serena weakly stared at the ground.

"I can't-help them..."

"So _this_ is Sailor Moon. Pity she can't even save herself," Lavender laughed. Ivy's arm once again turned green and her arm grew; the vines flew towards Serena.

"Sere-," Mercury began helplessly. It looked as if the scouts' leader was a goner. Time seemed to pass at a snail's pace in the time it took for Raye to breath. Just before the vines could pierce Serena's heart, a familiar red rose cut the vines' path short. Serena's heart stopped at the sight of the haunting flower. Freed from her daze, her eyes began to search in the distance.

"Tuxedo Mask," she breathed. She rose to her feet and frantically raced to meet him, but as she drew closer she saw his body fall to the ground. Finally, she reached his side. But before she could open her mouth her eyes widened at the sight. Instead of Tuxedo Mask's signature tuxedo and red cloak the man before her wore bandages and faded jeans. She looked into his pained eyes and at once recognized the man before her.

"Darien!? What are you doing here?" Serena said in disbelief.

Darien smirked up at her from under his long bangs.

"Something dragged me out of my comfortable hospital bed," he said with a wince," Now I remember what it is...Sailor Moon." Silently, he blacked out in her arms.


	11. Moon & Mask's Rebirth

Once again the Sailor Scouts stood on their feet. Fueled by their leaders courageousness and her safety, their strength had renewed itself.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" A heart greater than any other that the girls had conjured before flew at the doom and gloom girls. When the smoke cleared, Peach had disappeared.

"Ha! Bullseye," Venus cheered. The doom and gloom girls stumbled backwards, their eyes wide in astonishment.

"Peach...," Lavender said with dilated pupils. In a childish rage, Lavender, Ivy, and Teallie all launched vines at the Sailor Scouts. Though, the scouts were prepared for this.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mecury Aqua Rhapsody!"

With magnified power, the red, green and blue attacks flew at the remaining Doom and Gloom girls. The impact on their vulnerable state disintegrated the girls in seconds. All except Fuschia.

Looking into her eyes it appeared for a fraction of a second that she was fearful. It was all the more shocking when her head fell backwards and she began cackling.

"What's so funny?" Lita asked spitefully," You've lost." Fuschia only doubled over in more laughter. Its sickening sound seeped through the trees. A few leftover crows finally abandoned their nests. When Fuschias attention returned to the scouts, she looked down upon them as if they were kneeling at her feet. Then she uttered one word.

"Surprise."

The scouts could barely turn their necks before a huge dome of energy engulfed them. They all felll face-forward, unconscious.

"Noo!!!!" Serena screamed. Her eyes became wells of emotion. Though she feared for her friends lives, she remained pinned to Darien's side.

"Hehe. Silly girls; they didn't know that once my sisters were defeated, I took all their energy," she said to no one in particular. As though she had all the time in the universe, the final Doom and Gloom girl inched in a semicircle until her eyes fell upon Serena's frail form . She watched Serena sob over Darien's body and almost pitied the girl. Almost.

"And you're next, moon brat." Fuschia's arm aimed at Serena like a rifle. Unlike before, the vines took their time growing. Multiplying.

Serena raised her head meekly. Her eyes sensed her impending doom, but truly saw nothing. Her breathing slowed as she waited for Fuschia to strike. Then a shade of red caught her vision through misted eyes. She blinked and the rose he had used to save her life came fully into view.

"Tuxedo Mask...Darien...my Prince..."

As if activated by her words, rose petals swarmed up and around the pair. Slowly the swirling petals raised their veil.

As the as last three petals drifted from sight, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon stood in all their glory. In harmony with her blue skirt, a jeweled pair of wings atop her hair swayed in the wind. Tuxedo Mask's trademark mask had disappeared as well. Fuschia's attack's growth stopped suddenly.

Serena turned to Tuxedo Mask and smiled.

"How about finish her off? For old time's sake." Tuxedo Mask chuckled.

"Yeah."

A flower shaped crystal formed in her hand that seemed to eminate light. With both hands hovering at the crystal's side, Sailor Moon raised it above her. Meanwhile, Fuschia had also recovered her composure. After seeing the vines in Fuschia's right arm grow to their maximum capacity, Sailor Moon looked to the cloaked man at her side earnestly. Tuxedo Mask nodded, with his cane braced to his left side.

Three dozen vines shot at Serena. Mere feet from reaching her chest, they were sharply halted by Tuxedo Mask's cane. Tuxedo himself looked taken aback by the resilience of his spinning cane as the vines were cut at contact. Taking her cue, Serena prepared to launch her own attack.

"Moon Crystal...Power!!"

Fuschia growled at being thwarted and thrust her own energy at the white beam directed towards her. The white stream of light extended until it met Fuschia's own purple and black gust of energy. For minutes, they held their hands before them as energy was tossed back and forth. Finally, Serena's energy broke Fuschia's own attack and hit her straight on. Tuxedo Mask looked victoriously at Sailor Moon after spying the last doom and gloom girl get blasted to the concrete. It was finally over.

Suddenly, Serena's crystal shattered and her pupils turned black. In horror, Tuxedo Mask watched as the last of her strength left her and barely caught her as she fell back.

"Sailor Moon," he tried. No response.

"Sailor Moon!" This time he shook her by the shoulders desperately. Like a rag doll, her head lolled on her neck.

"SERENA!" he cried, but her body remained still. He looked hopefully towards the scouts, but they still lay sprawled on the ground.

Then, from the corner of his eyes he saw a purple ball of energy shoot at him and Serena. At its source he stood Fuschia, fading, but not yet defeated. He barely saw her look of triumph before the attack hit his back.

"Consider it a goodbye present," Fuchsia said mockingly with some exertion.

Instinctively, he shielded Serena from the attack; he took on the full brunt with no protection but his cape.

Before his breath left him, Darien shot one last steel tipped rose, piercing Fuschia's heart.

"No, it was supposed to kill him," Fuchsia stammered in shock.With one guttural cry she faded into oblivion.

Darien soon fell unconscious at Serena's side.

"My princess..."


	12. Epilogue

"Arrrrggghhhhhh! You kept this a _secret_!?" Serena reafffirmed with a raised fist. Luna cowered beneath Serena. Normally, Luna would have whipped out her claws at such a reprimand, but guilt made her sit tight. She merely nodded remorsefully.

"You_ knew_, that he was Tuxedo Mask. You _knew_ that he was Prince Darien. _And you didn't tell me!?_" Serena howled, her voice causing Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy, and Darien to shield their ears from the horrible sound. It hung in the air for seconds, reverburating around Raye's temple.

"Queen Serenity swore me to secrecy," Luna began in a low voice. She winced under Serena's glare.

"And why would she do that," Serena spat, with her arms crossed self-righteously.

"Only when your memories had been naturally recovered, could you turn back time and regain the lives that were rightfully yours. That's how each of you beat death."

Serena sat back, Indian-style, on the floor with the fight taken out of her.

"So we did-die?" Serena asked in disbelief. Luna nodded, once again. Serena pondered the thought for a moment, her chin in her hand. Suddenly, she marched in front of her friends who all sat in a row beside Luna.

"And _you!!" _Serena declared while pointing an angry finger at the group," You guys were sleeping through the whole thing, weren't you?" The girls bowed their heads solemnly waiting for her to continue. They hadn't been exactly "sleeping", but they felt guilty nonetheless for being unable to protect their princess.

Surprisingly, in a sweeping motion, Serena collapsed onto her knees and began to wail.

"Waaaaaah! I'm can't believe it's over and we're still aliiiiiivve!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena managed to say between sobs.

She didn't stop wailing until she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and met Darien's gaze. He smiled down at her thoughtfully.

Then, she lept into his arms and began to sob again. She rested her head on his chest while he looked down at the petite frame in his arms contentedly. Taking their cue, Luna, Artemis, and the scouts all went outside leaving the couple in solitude.

In a few moments there was nothing but silence. Serena stepped back to look at his eyes, not leaving their embrace. He looked down at her passionately; his eyes spoke everything he meant to say. But, there was something else shining in his midnight blue depths. It was bigger than his pupil and seemed to grow as if emerging from behind something dark.

With a flash of her hand, Darien was dragged outside behind dangerous, golden pigtails. They disppeared out the back doors just as the scouts walked back inside.

_"I was wondering why it was so silent..."_

"Darien, isn't it beautiful?" Serena asked pointing into the night sky. Darien wrapped his arms around Serena's waist from behind, with his chin resting on her shoulder.

_"Where did they go?"_

"Yeah," Darien agreed, but his eyes only saw Serena's face.

_"Yeah, I'm worried. Shouldn't they be in bed? It's only been an hour since they woke up, and eighteen hours ago, they we're almost killed."_

Serena turned around realizing his attention was on her, "Do you love me?" She turned around to face him.

_"Oh, I wouldn't be worried. They're probably outside making out."_

"More than you'll ever know," he whispered, his lips mere inches from hers. Soon, the distance between them was closed and they met in a passionate kiss. Serena stood on the tips of her toes to press her lips against his more strongly. Never before, had she experienced such bliss; not even from a triple hot fudge sundae.

_"Is this really where it all ends?"_

Serena and Darien now sat on the steps gazing peacefully at the sky. The moon shone serenly upon them, brimming with hope. She suddenly, turned towards the doors and yelled," No, guys. It's just the beginnning."


End file.
